Lo que no conocíamos de Hiroto Kiyama
by Galletita anonima
Summary: Puede que no sea un problema mental estoy que estoy pasando, es una simple fobia, miedo a algo que es poco común, ¿quién en su sano juicio tendría miedo dormir? Pues para mí, no es un simple miedo, es más que eso, ¿cómo saber si en realidad es un sueño o la triste realidad que estás viviendo? Este Drabble participa en el reto de Temor Enfermizo del foro Inazuma Eleven.


**Disclaimer:** Este Drabble participa en el reto: Temor enfermizo del Foro Inazuma Eleven. Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es de mi completa autoría.

**Fobia Asignada: Hipnofobia: miedo a dormir.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Cursiva: posibles alucinaciones o sueños._

Normal: narración del protagonista Hiroto.

**Lo que no conocíamos de Hiroto Kiyama**

**6:00 am.**

Me aparte del computador, le di un sorbo de nuevo a mi taza de café, no había dormido nada, me la pasé estudiando posibles estrategias para poder vencer al Raimon, estoy demasiado cansado...

_Caminé y caminé por el sendero verde, había muchas hormigas, miles de hormigas; me detuve a observar cómo venían de un lado a otro… lindas, lindas hormigas..._

Abrí mis ojos y pude ver una luz cegadora, no sé qué está pasando, al lado mío estaba mi "padre".

—Hiroto, casi que no despiertas, te encontramos desmayado pero eso no importa ahora, ya que despertaste anda a entrenar, rápido, no pierdas ni un segundo, tienes que ganarle a los del Raimon.

Me levanté obedeciendo a mi padre, recogí mis cosas, salí de mi cuarto; ya no estaba tan cansado, ya en que sea podía mantenerme de pie sin necesidad de tener una taza del café al lado, rápidamente acompañé a mis compañeros de Génesis con el entrenamiento.

**2:30 am.**

Acabamos el entrenamiento, y yo, como siempre, dos horas después que los demás. Me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto, tomé una ducha, y me fui a la cama, hoy no tenía trabajos pendientes por hacer, simplemente me dispuse a dormir o bueno intentar dormir...

Llevo más de dos horas intentando dormir, no puedo pegar el ojo, siempre que cierro mis ojos y creo que por fin me voy a dormir, me entra un temor a lo desconocido o bueno algo así, no sé cómo explicarlo, es diferente a todo lo que he experimentado... el doctor dijo que me tomara pastillas para dormir, que no era nada grave, menos mal, no quiero que nada interfiera con mi entrenamiento.

**Mismo día-6:00 am**

Necesito dormir estoy demasiado cansado pero tengo miedo no sé de qué pero lo tengo. Vamos última oportunidad…-Pensé justo antes de cerrar mis ojos, poniendo toda la esperanza que por fin podría descansar… un día en paz.

— _Lindo, lindo pajarito, qué por la noche te he visto, déjame dormir, vete ya, por favor, vete ya... ¡ayuda! _

_Abrí mis ojos de golpe, necesitaba un vaso de agua urgente, me revolvió el cabello, estaba sudando, estaba desesperado, ya no podía dormir, siempre pasa con los sueños y alucinaciones o lo que mierda fuera eso que veo y temo antes de dormir o incluso durmiendo._

_Esa Alucinación… Yo canté eso... Pero, puedo estar casi seguro que no fue un sueño… se sentía real… y ese grito desgarrador pidiendo ayuda, hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta._

_Caminé con un paso decidido hacia la puerta, la abrí y me encontré con mi padre, estaba hablándoles a mis compañeros de Génesis, fui al lado de ellos._

—_Tenemos que ganar, tenemos que ser el mejor equipo del mundo —Por unos momentos me dio terror; miré a padre... su expresión... estaba frustrado no sabía que hacer o decir, se supone que yo en el capitán el Génesis._

— _¡Hiroto, di algo! _

—_Hiroto…_

—_Hiroto…_

Me desperté.

Todo había sido un sueño, todo... soñé un sueño dentro de un sueño… esas pastillas que me recetó el doctor hacen que me den más pesadillas o que carajos pasa… Se sentía tan real ¿cómo puede hacer eso?... ¿Qué más es un sueño en nuestra realidad?

**-.-.-.**

En ese tiempo pensaba y pensaba, ahora en la actualidad, estoy en tratamiento, después de haber jugado con él Raimon y que lo del meteorito se acabara, me pusieron un tratamiento, también me diagnosticaron Hipnofobia, Dicen que es una de las consecuencias de la presión ejercida por mi padre para ganar.

Pero ahora… Sólo quiero decir que Puede que no sea un problema mental estoy que estoy pasando, es una simple fobia, miedo a algo que es poco común, ¿quién en su sano juicio tendría miedo dormir? Pues para mí, no es un simple miedo dormir es más que eso, miedo a lo que te pueda pasar mientras duermes ¿cómo saber si en realidad es un sueño o la triste realidad que estás viviendo?

Narración normal:

Y Así, Hiroto por fin pudo "superar" su miedo a dormir y hoy por hoy, Hiroto Kiyama es uno de los mejores jugadores del Torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional (FFI).

El Fin.


End file.
